


"Pants Optional!"

by MilliasRage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, like a lot, satori says the f-word, ushiwaka in muscle tanks agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilliasRage/pseuds/MilliasRage
Summary: “You can take that off now. The shirt.” Satori suggests, lifting his other hand to flick at his nipple.Wakatoshi swallows hard and obliges Satori wordlessly. Molten heat is pooling in his loins, and no, the shirt off probably won’t help cool him down at this point. He’s welcoming it now, though. He wants to see what else Satori may give him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 236





	"Pants Optional!"

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts as usual to my wonderful beta [Destini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini)
> 
> This was...completely self-indulgent, but hot I think. Please enjoy.

Wakatoshi tosses the small towel he’s just used to dry his hair into a hamper when he hears the _Ding!_ of a new message ring from his phone.

[Tendo Satori:] _hey, you busy?_

[Me:] _No. I just finished showering_

[Tendo Satori:] _Oh god. Perfect._

Wakatoshi's phone rings and it’s Satori calling. He raises a chonky eyebrow before answering the call.

“Like, you’re settled for the night, you don’t have annnnything to do until you go to bed??” Satori interrogates. Wakatoshi takes a second to make sure he didn’t forget about something they were supposed to do or talk about.

“Yes, I will most likely rest on the couch and read until I go to bed. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I’m…” Satori pauses for a moment and his fumbling through what sounds like drawers fills the silence.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Toshi. Like, the most disrespectful thoughts.”

“Why are you thinking disrespectful things about me?” Wakatoshi questions, brows furrowed. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no Toshi, haha. It’s like a funny way of saying you’re thinking… naughty things. I’m horny Toshi. There, I said it!!!” Satori laughs heartily on the other end of the call.

Heat rises in Wakatoshi's ears as he processes Satori's statement.

“I want to see you, babe,” Satori continues.

“Have you gotten dressed yet?”

Wakatoshi glances over at the dresser across the room. “No, not yet but I was – ”

“Put on that loose muscle tank I always see you wearing on Hoshiumi’s Instagram when you’re all at the gym. The blue one.”

Wakatoshi sits in silence trying to think of the specific shirt Satori is talking about. Also, why Satori is even asking him to wear it.

It’s almost as if Satori can hear the cogs in his brain screeching slowly to a halt and speaks up again.

“I just really like the way it looks on you, Toshi. I want to see you in it during our video call.”

“Ok,” Wakatoshi replies as he makes his way over to the dresser.

“Pants optional!” Satori sings through the phone speaker.

A few minutes later, Wakatoshi drops onto his couch and hits the video button. He’s wearing the tank top Satori told him to wear, a free shirt given to him by the VBA’s official sportswear sponsor. Thin, navy blue strips of cotton drape over taut shoulders and widen at the base of the deep scoop neck of the top. The edges of his pectorals are visible on either side of the shirt, arm holes drooping down several centimeters below. It’s very loose, and that’s why he likes to wear it while exercising. The top is comfortable, airy, but cold as he sits idly on his living room couch. The lingering damp heat from his shower has since evaporated and faded.

“Wakatoshiii, hey there miracle boy,” Satori drawls with an exaggerated waggle of brows.

“Good evening, Satori,” Wakatoshi greets again, holding the phone out in front of him and adjusting his earbuds. He watches Satori place his tablet somewhere before aligning it and backing up to sit on a floor cushion in front of his couch. He surmises the tablet is probably perched somewhere on his coffee table. It’s a wider view than he usually has of his boyfriend during their video calls, but it's nice and helps him feel more like he’s there with him.

“Oh yeah, that’s the one!” Satori exclaims, leaning closer to the camera to inspect Wakatoshi.

“Mm, are you cold babe?” he asks rubbing his own arms with a mock shiver. He’s wearing the large black hoodie he usually wears when he's lounging.

Pale hands move across his chest and linger over where his nipples are underneath, smirking devilishly.

Wakatoshi swallows as he focuses on the image before he realizes what Satori is hinting at. He notices his own pert buds poking against the tank top and flushes pink along his ears again.

“Ah, yes. I am a little chilly in this shirt. That is why I wear it when I exercise.”

Satori nods in understanding, gripping the zipper of the hoodie and pulling. Wakatoshi follows the skinny fingers in their descent and hazel eyes dilate at the gradual reveal of red ribbon stretched across Satori’s chest. By the time the zipper has reached his belly, the star-shaped pattern of ribbon is on full display. He shrugs the hoodie the rest of the way off his shoulders and leans forward to the camera again.

“I bought this the other day. I’ve been wanting to put it on so bad. Do you like it, Wakatoshi?” Satori runs a slim finger along a ribbon stretched across the underside of his pec. His nipples are framed by the red interwoven silky bands and Wakatoshi can’t take his eyes away.

“Toshi?”

“Yes. Yes, I like it.” He nearly chokes out, broken out of silent reverie by Satori’s voice. His attention is brought back to his boyfriend’s face, where he notices the ribbon continues up the length of the slender neck, woven tightly around and leaving small slivers of visible skin. Hints of a hidden bow peak out from behind on either side. Suddenly, he’s not cold anymore, and the tank top feels just fine. And he’s glad he took Satori’s word earlier and skipped pants as his briefs begin to feel tighter around his growing bulge.

“Can you see all of me?” Satori asks as he backs up to lean against the sofa behind him. This reveals more of Satori’s legs, covered in semi-sheer black socks. They’re clipped at his mid-thigh to red ribbon garters extending from Satori’s hips. His gaze trails further up and –

The hoodie. It’s gathered in Satori’s lap. Wakatoshi swallows.

“I… I can see most of you. Your –“

“Hmm? Oh, you want me to move this?” Satori rests a hand on the hoodie, head tilted curiously.

Wakatoshi’s heart is beating nearly out of his chest at this point. The grip on his phone is ineffectively sweaty, and he's becoming more and more aware of his waning composure in each passing second.

Satori’s knuckles curl around the black cotton and it all feels like it’s in slow motion. The hoodie slides away and off his lap, revealing his bare cock, erect and bobbing with Satori’s small movements.

“Like I said, I’ve been thinking about you…” Satori leans back against the couch, spreading his legs.

“All day,” he gingerly wraps slim fingers around his length and strokes teasingly, sighing to himself.

Wakatoshi’s lips part as he fixates on the image before him. Satori’s legs in those socks. He wants to hook a finger or two into the lacy cuffs and spread those long legs even further to open Satori up. Just for him. They’re flexible, he knows. They’ve spread wide, hooked over his shoulders, bent as far back as he’s willed them.

“You can take that off now. The shirt.” Satori suggests, lifting his other hand to flick at his nipple.

Wakatoshi swallows hard and obliges Satori wordlessly. Molten heat is pooling in his loins, and no, the shirt off probably won’t help cool him down at this point. He’s welcoming it now, though. He wants to see what else Satori may give him.

He sets the shirt down beside him and readjusts in his seat, much more aware of his arousal now that he’s half naked.

“God, Toshi I just want to fucking eat you. Always.” Satori chimes through the earbuds. He squeezes himself and bites down on his lower lip.

“Do you think about me, Toshi? My hands on that chest of yours, bracing myself while I ride that thick cock. The marks I leave… I’m sorry I can never help it, babe.”

Wakatoshi’s hand snakes its way down to palm at his bulge and his eyes squeeze shut.

“Pull it out for me.”

Hazel eyes blink open.

“Please, let me see.”

Entranced by the reintroduction of the image of Satori sitting, legs spread and touching himself, Wakatoshi barely registers the request. A callused thumb hooks into the thick band, but doesn’t go further, distracted. Satori’s eyes pierce through the screen, burning with fiery need.

He angles the phone down, showing his chiseled chest and lap, then pulls the thin fabric back to release himself. A quiet, shallow huff of breath and one second later, the briefs are discarded completely.

His cock and balls twitch at the sound of Satori's lustful moan through the headphones.

“Satori, if this… continues. I think I should move back to my bedroom. I don’t want to soil the couch.”

Satori leans forward onto the coffee table, his ass visible and gyrating behind him.

“Go ahead babe, I’ll be riiight here.”

As he makes his way to the bedroom, he barely takes his eyes off the phone, letting his senses navigate the apartment. Satori is grabbing some things off screen, things soon revealed to be a bottle of lube and, a dildo? Wakatoshi swallows hard as he digs into the bedside drawer to grab his own lube. He climbs onto the bed and situates himself up against the headboard. His cock still stands erect, and he’s honestly still processing the fact that they’re actually doing this.

“So, where were we?” Satori’s tone is velvet caressing his ears despite the electronic filter. Slender fingers stroke and coat himself on the screen as he opens his legs again. They descend, agonizingly slow, down to his hole before he slides a digit in. His head drops back onto the couch behind him and he continues with shallow thrusts.

Wakatoshi bites the inside of his lip at the sight, stroking himself, feather-light to start. His grip and speed intensify as Satori adds another finger, then another. Restrained gasps and whines pour into his ears, surrounding him.

“Are you touching yourself, babe?”

“Yes.”

“Let me see.”

Wakatoshi swallows for the nine-hundredth time since Satori popped up on his screen, “Ok.”

He angles the phone down to show himself again and bright light reflects off the bead of pre forming at his tip.

Satori strokes himself a couple times while curling his fingers deep and releases a loud moan. Wakatoshi’s balls jerk again at the sound. He thumbs at the volume buttons on his phone to turn it down a couple bars; he knows Satori will only get louder from this point on.

Satori carefully removes his fingers before reaching for something off screen. His hand returns with a small glass plug that he promptly eases into himself. His swollen cock bobs in the air as he gives the plug a few quick pumps before replacing it with a larger version.

Teeth sink into the inside of Wakatoshi’s cheek. He’s not sure he’ll be able to handle what’s to come next, the finale. The engorged vein winding along his shaft and rolling against the pressure of his thumb is a testament to how ridiculously hard he’s been since this video call began. He’s been surrounded by Satori's voice, filling his ears through the headphones. It’s hot and filthy and overwhelming, and he could explode at any moment now.

Satori removes the larger plug and places it off screen somewhere before leaning his head back and stroking himself, long and slow, for a few moments. His hands slide down to his stretched hole and finger at the entrance.

“Satori.”

The redhead rolls his head forward toward the camera until it rests on his shoulder.

“Yes? Is my miracle boy becoming impatient hmm?” he’s breathing a little harder through his nose now and the rise and fall of his ribbon-caged chest is hypnotizing.

“I’m getting close.”

“Is that so?” Satori asks playfully as he leans closer to the camera.

“You're beautiful, Wakatoshi.” He smiles lazily on the phone screen and Wakatoshi looks bashfully away at the sheets below.

“Toshi,” Satori calls for his attention.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off me.” Blazing red eyes stare back at him for a moment before he leans back and presses the suction end of a veiny, lifelike dildo into the floor. Satori coats himself and the toy with lube before getting positioned above it.

Wakatoshi's strokes slow to a stop as he watches his boyfriend ease the dildo in. He’s trying to process all that he can. Satori's long spread legs, his parted lips, the dildo slowly disappearing into him, the red flush of his face, the sounds. The sounds, as close as they could ever be through the earbuds.

Satori begins to move with purpose, stroking himself again.

“Mm, fuck Toshi. I’ve almost bought so many plane tickets just to feel you inside of me. Fuck!” he hollers, bouncing enthusiastically on the fake dick.

“Look at what you do to me, Wakatoshi.” He utters between gasps, heavy-lidded eyes directed at the camera.

Wakatoshi squeezes the base of his length before releasing to avoid spilling right then and there. He’d like to say the same to him as his chest heaves from coming so close to an orgasm. He doesn’t want to miss a second of Satori fucking himself on that toy he wishes was him, instead.

Satori’s strokes become swift and erratic as he nears his release and Wakatoshi resumes himself, unable to hold back anymore.

He spills onto his stomach and hand with a choked gasp, milking the last of his own orgasm as he watches Satori unravel on the phone, now propped up on the folds of his comforter.

“Ahhh, To-shi…ah!” Satori cries out, emptying onto his living room floor.

****

Satori lets Wakatoshi watch him undress out of the ribbon cage and tells him about the busy day he has ahead of him tomorrow. They’ve been looking at properties for a new location where they want him to be the master chocolatier.

“I'd really love if you could be there when it’s finally open,” Satori says after a dramatic yawn.

“I will try my best.”

“I know you will, babe.

And then I could show you all the rest of my toys in person, hmm?” the redhead smirks playfully.

“Mm. Yes, I think I would like that. I hope there are more socks too.”

“Toshi?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! And feel free to comment!
> 
> I'm probably still talking about Ushiwaka's veiny dick on [twitter](https://twitter.com/millias_rage). Come join me!


End file.
